


Danganronpa: Treasure 1117 Edition

by joongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Betrayal, Danganronpa AU, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Loss, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Or trying to, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongie/pseuds/joongie
Summary: Eight people who just wanted to achieve their dreams walked into a building. A dream to perform and to change the worldHowever, it all comes crashing down when they were awoken in a mysterious mansion with no exits and were forced to join in a killing game by a shiba plush. The only way to escape is to kill one of your peers without being caught.With their lives on the line, trusting each other would be the last thing they'll do.Will they live to fight for hope? Or succumb to despair?
Kudos: 6





	Danganronpa: Treasure 1117 Edition

“GUYS WE HAVE A /VERY/ IMPORTANT MEETING!!!!!!!!!! BE THERE!!!!!!!!”

Their presence was urgently announced as they will have a very important meeting, based on the texts sent to them anyways with an inappropriate disregard to capitalization and an excessive amount of exclamation points earlier in the day. It was a lot of hassle really, to suddenly cancel plans and meetings because of an ominous text from your boss. Unfortunately, they couldn’t compromise against it.

All 8 of them looked at eachother, most are already acquainted with one another with how frequently they always see each other during evaluations, for practice, as well as just running into each other occasionally.

All of their faces are familiar to each other.

As soon as a manager entered the meeting room, the squeak of the office chairs spinning stopped to a halt, the laughter abruptly stopped, until a silent hush fell onto them. Only the pounding of their heartbeats are felt by each of the trainees. With hopeful wishes and fear for the worst.

They all stood up stiffly and bowed in respect, anticipating the words of the person in front of them. Who was looking through a number of documents in his hands.

“Ahem gents!” The manager’s voice broke the 8 other’s trance of silence, making them look up to the man up front, “We have something very very very special to announce!” 

The manager made a tiny drumroll with fingers energetically and the 8 boys watched with keen interest, all wide-eyed and eager.

“You’re all going to debut together!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this AU for a long time and I can't wait to show it to you all! I also hoped you enjoyed this prologue I typed when I should be studying for exams kdfjgsljg
> 
> It's gonna be pretty short, since there's only 8 people?
> 
> And if you don't know how Danganronpa works, basically your favorite character will PROBABLY die :)  
> (seriously tho, the series is great! I'll be taking inspiration from the games and anime so who knows what might happen?)
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked this! They're very much appreciated <3


End file.
